


The Polar Opposites Project.

by grungeambrollins



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Group chat, High School, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LoliRock Multiship Week, M/M, Memes, Multi, Multiple Partners, Must Read, Partners to Lovers, Possible smut, School, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teenagers, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, ambrollins - Freeform, dialouge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungeambrollins/pseuds/grungeambrollins
Summary: Seth Rollins had been told his entire life to never judge a book by its cover. But Seth thought that was silly, everyone made assumptions about everyone by their physical appearance and how they treated others. It was natural and kind of ridiculous. Like they say, first impressions mean everything.Although, Seth may be left thinking twice when he's paired up with his "polar opposite" Dean Ambrose, for a project that's going to last nine long, gruelling weeks. Turns out that Dean is no where near as bad as what people presume and that the majority of assumptions about him are simply gossip and by getting to know the real Dean Ambrose, Seth understands what his mother meant when she told him to never judge a book by its cover.ALSO POSTED ON MY WATTPAD: @cuteagressions





	The Polar Opposites Project.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever AO3 fanfiction. This story is a cliche highschool au! because we all love those really, you can also find this story published to my wattpad account which is @cuteagressions. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update whenever I can. Thank you for reading. (:

Seth carefully dropped his bag at the side of his desk and slid into his seat with a smile. He chuckled as he heard a loud groan from beside him.

"Rough night?" He teased and turned his head.

"Rough life" Becky Lynch replied, her voice muffled due to the fact that she had now had her fiery head buried into the sleeve of her jumper.

"I did tell you not to stay up all night playing games with Sami and Asuka" Bayley chimed in from behind.

Becky grumbled in response and Seth let out another chuckle before leaning over to Becky's desk and placing his cup of coffee on it.

"Here," He said softly, definitely understanding how Becky felt right now, the aftermath of pulling all-nighters wasn't fun. "You need it more than I do"

Becky slowly sat up and took the cup graciously, "Thanks Seth" She muttered and took a sip, sighing happily.

Seth opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Good morning chaps! Isn't the weather simply beautiful today?"

The trio whipped their heads around to see Sami Zayn burst through the door energetically, a few people in the class stopped their own conversations to look at Sami with an eyebrow raised. Finn Bálor shuffled in behind him, keeping his eyes on the floor, embarrassed by his friend's antics.

Finn's expression turned into a smile when he made eye contact with Bayley and he almost ran over to greet her with a kiss on the cheek before slipping into his seat beside her. Sami also threw himself into his chair.

"Have any of you seen Mrs Brooks?" Seth questioned, tapping his pencil against the table.

"Yeah, there she is" Finn whispered just as their teacher walked into the class, a smile on her face. The conversations that filled the air slowly died out as Mrs Brooks wandered over to her desk. Psychology was a class that was enjoyed by the majority of students, hence why it was a core subject, plus Mrs Brooks was an amazing teacher. Strict, but amazing.

"Good morning class!" She smiled enthusiastically. "Today you'll be needing nothing but an open mind for I will be giving you this semesters project."

A few heads popped up out of interest, their projects so far had been unique and rather fun to complete and the class wondered if this one would be too.

"This one is something a little different, something that I personally have experienced. I'm ninety-nine per cent sure that this project will change your opinions on certain individuals, whether that opinion change is good or bad. As you know this school runs on cliques, it runs on stereotypes and judgement, I know you're all content with this "system" that's not how a school should be run. So I present to you..." She began as she typed away on her laptop, projecting a presentation onto the whiteboard.

"The Polar Opposites Project?" Seth whispered to himself, reading the first slide.

"That's correct Mr Rollins" Mrs Brooks' smile didn't fade at all, although no one (besides Sami, but he got ecstatic over gummy bears) shared her level of enthusiasm. "The Polar Opposites Project. It's pretty self-explanatory." The class eyed Mrs Brooks eagerly as she got up from her desk and walked in front of it. "This project is designed to push you out of your comfort zones. Its sole purpose is to develop your communication skills, something that'll be vital for your future endeavours. I'm aware that a vast amount of you are not going to like this project however it is worth 60% of your final grade for this year." She pauses for a moment and people began to eye each other confusedly.

Seth heard Finn clear his throat timidly, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Bàlor?"

"What exactly is this project?" He asked in a small voice, Finn struggled with keeping himself together in his comfort zone, let alone outside of that.

"I'm extremely glad you asked! This project is simply you spending time together with your "Polar Opposite". I will be assigning you all a short personality test and from your results I will be pairing you up with the person I think is your "Polar Opposite" and from there all you have to do is get to know each other. Throughout this project, you'll both be completing quizzes and challenges about one another. It's simultaneously easier than it sounds and just as challenging as it sounds. I know that you're all capable of achieving good marks on this, I understand some of you may be wary or unsure but that quickly fades away"

A scoff from the left side of the classroom caught everyone's attention. "Yes, Mr Ambrose?" Mrs Brooks asked.

"I don't even like myself and you want me to become best friends with someone I probably don't even know?" Dean Ambrose exclaimed with a smirk and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Exactly," Mrs Brooks said to the surprise of Dean and the majority of the class. "To answer the question of why is this so important, all I'm going to say is that in life you'll have to work alongside people you won't like. My advice is to suck it up for nine weeks. There's a method to my madness, you'll be able to see it soon Ambrose, you'll be able to see it soon."

"What if we cheat? Like just ask our partner the questions that'll be on the tests or something?" Nikki Bella asked.

"My dear then you'll only be cheating yourself. The questions on the test will not be genetic, they will not be something that you'll be expecting, and I will not be telling you the questions."

"Mysterious, I like it!" Paige Knight shouted with a laugh,

"What if we don't want to spend time with our Polar Opposite?" Kevin Owens called with a frown on his face.

"Then you obviously don't want to get a good grade. It'll be evident in your answers and in your quality of work how much time you've spent together. You don't have to spend time with them outside of school although it's advised."

"With all due respect, how do you know this is going to benefit us?" Charlotte Flair asked, her hands crossed and her voice laced with annoyance. Although Seth would never admit it, he felt the same way about this project. He didn't have the time to be worrying about someone else, he didn't want to get to know anyone else outside of his friendship group - they all lived up to their stereotypes.

"Are you all familiar with Punk?" Mrs Brooks asked, referring to one of the schools' gym teachers, CM Punk, no one knew his actual name, he just liked to be called Punk. The class nodded, Punk was hated by staff yet loved by the students. Mrs Brooks just held out her left hand, showing off the wedding ring on her finger.

"You're married to Punk?" Sami shouted a little too loudly, Mrs Brooks laughed.

"I am Sami, back when I was your age my school ran this project too and I managed to find true love. I'm not saying that the aim of this project is to hook you up with people you'd never consider to be a love interest, the aim of this is to simply make peace with those you don't know, to lose any misconceptions about people that don't belong to your friendship group. I promise you that this project isn't as difficult or annoying as it sounds."

Mrs Brooks continued to speak about the project but Seth had lost all interest. This was the worst project that Seth had been assigned. He didn't like breaking out of his comfort zone, he was comfortable in there. How on Earth was he going to cope?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad, it's a brief explanation of the actual project. More details will be added as the story goes on but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Have a lovely day.


End file.
